cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shira Validwar
"Jedi are all the same. Corrupt, lied to and arrogant. It's no wonder why they're so easily defeated". -Shira Validwar. "Jedi are so stupid and predictable. It's no wonder why they continue to fight something they can't defeat. It just makes it easier for me to defeat them when they come out running at me screaming. Though, I enjoy they're screaming, it gives them a sense of purpose". -Shira Validwar. "Hahahahahahahahaha!!! Awwww, what's wrong Jedi? did I make you angry? Awww, poor baby. Don't lose your purpose". -Shira Validwar, to a Jedi she defeated after she murdered his family. "Why fight what you cannot defeat?" -Shira Validwar, to a Jedi Master who grew tired of fighting her, and was determined of defeating her. "Jedi are so stupid. It's no wonder why they keep trying to defeat me". -Shira Validwar. "Shiren Suthar Validwar" was an undescribably and notoriously powerful Sith Assassin, a former Mandalorian/Mandalorian Mercenary, a spy and thief for the CIS as well as a decorated and prominent military commander for the CIS during the Clone Wars Era and was infamous for robbing bank's, attacking and destroying Republic bases, vehicle's and Jedi Temple's and killing everyone and everything in them without suffering a scratch or breaking a sweat. Shira Validwar was infamous for being an unstoppable "Jedi Killer", as she would commonly and willingly attack and kill Jedi without mercy, and would sometimes take whatever they had on them, such as they're money, wallet, indentification, or even they're lightsaber's and she would keep they're lightsaber's as trophies for her kills while delivering they're bloodstained identitie's to the fallen Jedi's loved one's and would often times kill they're loved ones after delivering they're fallen Jedi loved one's identitie's to them just for the extra thrill of it. Ever since Shira Validwar was born, she had always loved killing, as she found it fun, amusing and entertaining...During the final stages of the Game, Shira Validwar founded and became empress of the Mandalorian Assassin, a unity of three squads that came together and formed an empire which expanded as far out as past the Outer Rim Territories, and were led by three specifically chosen members of Shira Validwar's second in command's. After they're empire was formed, Shira Validwar gave order's to her empire to attack the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The point of this attack was to make the Mandalorian Assassin be seen as a dominant force in the Galaxy. The specific order's were to kill everyone and everything in the Jedi Temple (including droids and maintenance etc). After the genocide in the Jedi Temple, the Republic got news that Shira Validwar was trying and was going to take over the Game. The Republic then went to war with the Mandalorian Assassin, which resulted in a Republic defeat and the Jedi Order's collapse. The Mandalorian Assassin destroyed the Republic, while Shira Validwar single handedly killed off the entire Jedi Order, which was helped by Shira Validwar's lifetime of killing billions of Jedi. After the Republic's defeat and the Jedi Order's collapse, Shira Validwar and her empire seized control of the Game and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014. Origins: Shira Validwar was born on Korriban in 36BBY. Shira Validwar was born into an extremely wealthy family, and her parents name's were Mira and Treszan Validwar-two extremely wealthy and famous Sith Politician's and Warriors who served in the Galactic Senate, and were prominient to most of the Galaxy...When Shira Validwar was born, she killed both her parents by accident, as well as all of the doctors, droids and nurses in the room. Shira Validwar then proceeded to exit the room she was born in, and killed all of the other patients and doctors in the hospital by accident. Shira Validwar then escaped the hospital, and killed even more people...In Shira Validwar's childhood, she never had any friends or people to play or hang out with because people were so scared of her, they knew that if they approached her, they would die. Apart of having no friends and having no parent's, Shira Validwar had no school to attend to. Thus Shira Validwar had to self-teach herself...When the Republic invaded Korriban in 31BBY, Shira Validwar killed over 100,000 Clones and Jedi using just a single hand-held blaster rifle that she got from a Clone commander she murdured a minute prior. When this was happening, a Jedi Master saw what was happening, and went over to her. He then picked Shira Validwar up, and took her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where she was then trained as a Jedi Padawan...At the age of 12, Shira Validwar saw that the Jedi were killing people. Shira Validwar then ran out of her room and killed half of the Jedi in the Jedi Temple. This comprised of Jedi of all ranks, such as, Masters, Knights and Padawans as well as Temple security and maintenance such as Clones, Droids etc. In the middle of her crusade in the Jedi Temple, Shira Validwar's master stopped in front of her with tears in his eyes and asked her why she was doing this. Shira Validwar simply replied, "because it is the right thing to do". Shira Validwar then sliced her master in half and continued rampaging and kiling everyone and everything in the Jedi Temple. After her self-made crusade in the Jedi Temple, Shira Validwar then stole a Republic Gunship, and then flew it into the City. Shira Validwar then escaped into the city and went on to become a Bounty Hunter, and eventually a Mandalorian Mercenary. During her time as a Mandalorian Mercenary, Shira Validwar became very deceitful and learned to lie. Shira Validwar would use this ability later on in her life to manipulate and lure people into doing work with or for her, after they became of no use to her, Shira Validwar would kill them in cold blood without mercy for fun, amusement and entertainment...In her time as a Mercenary, Shira Validwar took bounties from whoever she could find. Shira Validwar killed hundreds of underworld Crime Families. Shira Validwar even killed a famous blood-thirsty Hutt, and killed his entire Family and burned down his underworld Palace...One day, Shira Validwar was hungry, so she decided to go and get something to eat. Still being 12, Shira Validwar did not know the risks of stealing (yet). Shira Validwar went into a Cantina, and stole food, afterwards, Shira Validwar went on to try to make a Gang. Shira Validwar was badly beaten, and thrown into a Dumpster. Shira Validwar laid there crying her eyes out, until a man in a Dark Robe approached her and asked her if she wanted to join the Separatists. Shira Validwar said yes, and was then trained as a Sith. While Shira Validwar was being trained as a Sith, she ascended through the ranks of the Sith and the Separatists, and became a powerful Separatist Leader...One day, Shira Validwar got bored, and decided to kill her master, and all of the Droids in the Sith Temple she worked in for fun, amusement and entertainment. Afterwards, Shira Validwar stole her master's Starfighter and flew to Carlacc where she crashed the Ship and got lost in the frozen forest where she was later found by Deathwatch. Shira Validwar was then trained as a Mandalorian, and was brought up into the Mandalorian Culture. When the Republic invaded Carlacc, Shira Validwar and her master fought against the Republic invader's, and Shira Validwar killed 99% of the invasion force. After Shira Validwar killed what she thought was the last Jedi Master, she went to look for her master. Shira Validwar then found her master fighting a Jedi Knight, who had just stabbed him through the heart. With tears in her eyes, Shira Validwar leaped up and sliced the Jedi Knight's head off. Afterwhich, Shira Validwar then held her dying master in her arms where he spoke his last loving words to her, his final request to Shira Validwar were to "go far". After his last words, he closed his eyes then died in Shira Validwar's arms. Still being a kid, Shira Validwar thought he was playing a game with her, Shira Validwar nudged him and laughed a little bit, but she soon realized that he was not playing a game. Shira Validwar then said "master, master...? Master...?" After realizing that her master was not responding, Shira Validwar started having tears forming in her eyes. After his death, Shira Validwar cried the hardest she'd ever cry for anyone in her life for her master. After losing the only person in the Galaxy who ever got a chance of loving her, who was also like the Galaxies most loving father/brother, Shira Validwar let her master rest, and she started to develop an extreme loath for everyone and everything Jedi. Shira Validwar became so enraged, that she got into one of the Republic's Gunships that launched the invasion force, and flew it into one of the Republic Cruisers that sent down the invasion force. After jet-packing away from the cockpit, Shira Validwar then flew into the other Republic Cruiser's hangers, killed all of the crew members inside of the hangers, and then stole a Republic Starfighter, where she then destroyed the two Bridges of the Republic Cruiser, and then flew into hyperspace...Later on in her life, after just becoming 18, Shira Validwar founded the Mandalorian Assassin, a unity of squads which took over and seized control of CWA in a day and defeated the Republic, while Shira Validwar single handedly killed off the entire Jedi Order and ruled CWA until it's end on March 31st, 2014. Physical Description: Shira Validwar had the Galaxies extremely softest, extremely smoothest, extremely gentile, extremely fragile, extremely squishy, and perfect body. Shira Validwar was 6'3 in height, and weighed 75.5 kgs...Shira Validwar's hair was extremely soft, and felt like silk, and was brown. Shira Validwar had blue eyes, was pale-ish tan, and her voice sounded nearly exactly the same as Ahsoka Tano's, only a tad deeper in comparison. Mira and Treszan Validwar: Mira and Treszan Validwar were Shira Validwar's parents. Mira and Treszan Validwar were two extremely wealthy, prominient and influential Sith Lord and Assassin who were in the Galactic Senate years before Shira Validwar was born, and although they were Sith, they protected and stood up for Planets in the Galaxy who were treated unfairly, had been destroyed by natural cataclysms or have been invaded. Mira and Treszan Validwar were revered in the Galactic Senate, not only because they stood up for what's right, but also because they were Sith and they were entirely good, the only thing "Sith" about them was their allegiance's which were to the Sith...When Mira and Treszan Validwar met, Mira was an Assassin, and Treszan was a Sith Lord. When Mira and Treszan met, it was in a Sith briefing on Corellia to discuss bombing campaigns against the Republic. After the meeting, Mira admired Treszan's fearless, confident and charismatic leadership skills. And that is how they fell in love and then decided to date in secret. Mira and Treszan got married on Felucia in 56BBY. 27 years after Mira and Treszan got married, Mira gave birth to Shira Validwar. Unfortunately, this immediately resulted in Mira and Treszan's shocking and horrific deaths. Mira and Treszan were buried in a shrine on Felucia, with a plack commemorating their extremely benevolent, loving, king hearted, inspirational and peaceful and hard working as well as dedicated service to the Galaxy in their service to the Galactic Senate. The Rise to Wealth: Thousands of years before Shira Validwar was born, Shira Validwar's ancestors served the Galaxy as Sith, Jedi, Mercenaries and Republic and Imperial Soldiers. The service that Shira Validwar's ancestors did benefitted them greatly, as they almost amassed an Empire during the early Old Republic Era. The Validwar's were extremely wealthy and influential, as they had a wealth of over 1 Billion (Republic) credits since the end of the Old Republic Era...As Shira Validwar was on a self-sent mission to recover a lost holocron that was dropped by a Jedi Guardian after she had slain him two days prior on Ryloth, she had discovered a secret long lost hidden treasure, her families long lost wealth. Together, combined with her families old wealth, and with her current wealth which Shira Validwar had earned back when she was a Mercenary on Coruscant, Shira Validwar had 99 Trillion credits to her disposal. The Feline Behind the Mask: While Shira Validwar was apart of the Cathar race, Shira Validwar had inheirated some Feline Characteristics. Although these characteristics were not physical, it wasn't hard to see that Shira Validwar was cat-like. Characteristics: # Shira Validwar was and could be extremely cuddly, often times she would not let go of the person she was cuddling until she fell asleep. # Shira validwar was extremely seductive, and she would often lure people into giving her pleasure via exposing her body. # Shira Validwar was a ferocious warrior, though bloodthirsty, she still embodied brutal honesty, honor, and un-dying bravery. # Shira Validwar had extreme and complete confidence. Shira Validwar was always extremely confident in her ideas, beliefs and plots. This also fell into how Shira Validwar always won against her opponent, no matter who or what they were. # Shira Validwar was extremely sneaky and very deceitful. This benefitted Shira Validwar greatly as a Mercenary, especially when she had to sneak into highly secured areas and kill important and dangerous crime lords and crime families. This also benefitted Shira Validwar greatly when she had to infiltrate highly fortified areas and kill important and dangerous bounties. Species: Shira Validwar had belonged to a very complex family of Alien Races. Although mainly Human, Shira Validwar also belonged too and was related too the races Cathar, Chiss, Sith Pureblood, Twi'lek and an extremely ancient elder race whose existence was present long before the dawn of the Galactic Community, and even the Rakatan Infinite Empire, and whose existence has been lost in time. This race was The Celestials (aka the Architects). The Celestials were an extremely powerful god-like race that were the Elder Race of Star Wars. Rumor has it that the Celestials may have created the Star Wars Galaxy, and were guides to both the Lightside and the Darkside's of the force. The Celestials were shown on the animated Clone Wars cartoon series that aired from October 3, 2008, to March 7th, 2014. The Celestials went to war with the Rakatans, and were almost lead to extinction. The remaining members of the Celestials then disappeared, and the supposed remaining ones of them were "The Ones". The Ones were shown on the Clone Wars Television series, but turned against themselves and were killed by both themselves and Anakin Skywalker. Ancestory: Shira Validar's bloodline was very ancient, and was around since before the time of Exar Kun. Shira Validwar's ancestors served the ancient Galaxy as Sith, Mandalorians, Troopers, smugglers, and surprisingly-even Jedi. Shira Validwar's ancestors were very famous and prominient in the Old Republic Era. The Validwar's were known for their valor and courage to both of the factions they served. Though some of the Validwar's were Mercenaries, and did not join the war between the Republic and the Galactic Empire, and didn't even involve themselves into it, the Validwar's were known for their honor and valor to those they served...The Validwar's became extremely wealthy through they're service to the Galaxy from generations and generations. Eventually, The Validwar's were seen as royal by some races because of their honor, valor and strength to those they served. Some even saw the Validwar's as royal knights. The Mandalorian Assassin: Shira Validwar was the founder and empress of the Mandalorian Assassin, a unity of three squads of Mandalorian Sith that came together and formed an empire that seized control of CWA in a day and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014...Before her empire's creation, Shira Validwar promoted three of her most loyal and powerful second in command's to leaders, and sent them out into the Galaxy to create their own separate squads which would then come together and form an empire which Shira Validwar would name, the "Mandalorian Assassin". While just promoting three of her second in command's to leader's within her empire, Shira Validwar continued to remain in full power as the empress of her Mandalorian Sith empire, and continued in this roll throughout her empire's time span, which ended on March 31st, 2014, when CWA fell. Behind the Scenes: Shira Validwar was a player of CWA. Known to attack and kill Republic Troops and Jedi, as well as anyone in the Republic-Shira Validwar quickly became swept into the crime life, as she would rob cantinas, and kill her employers when she worked as a Mercenary...During the end of CWA, Shira Validwar was a prominient and extremely powerful member of CWA, as she became Sith Empress of CWA, and founded her Mandalorian-Sith Empire; the Mandalorian Assassin. With her Empire, Shira Validwar took over CWA in a day, and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014. Category:Sith Category:Mandalorian Category:Separatist Category:Mercenary